Bottled Butterfly
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Kupu-kupu dalam botol. Bisakah kau dengarkan suara hatiku? Debaran jantungku saat kau kepakkan sayapmu. Kau curi ciuman pertamaku. Bersama hatiku yang tak pernah tersentuh. Aku mencintaimu, Kupu-kupu dalam botol. 6918! RnR? DLDR!


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Bottled Butterfly

Cast :

Hibari Kyoya

Rokudo Mukuro

(6918)

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Warning **: Boy Love, AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

Senja sunyi di kota Namimori yang tenang. Angin dingin berhembus di tempat penuh tumpukan putih selembut sutra itu karena musim sudah memasuki musim dingin. Dan ini kali pertama salju turun di Namimori. Seharusnya masih banyak orang yang bermain melihat waktu belum terlalu sore untuk orang-orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Namun cuaca yang begitu dingin menahan mereka. Belum terbiasa dengan salju mungkin.

Tapi tunggu, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman Namimori. Pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut dengan model rambut unik—seperti nanas—memakai jaket model _gakuran_ berwarna hijau dengan kaus loreng seperti tentara. Rambut indigo-nya bergerak lembut karena tertiup angin. Matanya yang berbeda warna—merah untuk kanan dan biru untuk kiri—berulang kali melirik jam tangan bermerek mahal yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya.

Menunggu seseorang, mungkin.

Namun setelah beberapa lama tak ada yang mendatangi dirinya, akhirnya dia beranjak pergi dari sana dengan wajah kecewa. Kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu _sport _biru bergesekan dengan tumpukan salju. Mata dwi warnanya menjamah sekelilingnya. Dan langkah kakinya terhenti seketika ketika dilihatnya sebuah botol kaca yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah pohon. Bukan, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, itu hanya botol biasa. Isi botol itulah yang menarik perhatiannya.

Di dalam botol kaca itu ada seekor kupur-kupu bersayap ungu kehitaman. Gerak kepakan sayapnya terlihat sangat lemah. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berlari menghampiri botol itu dan mengambilnya.

"Hai, _Ageha(1)-chan_," panggilnya, "Namaku Mukuro." Jemari halusnya mengelus botol kaca itu.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Mukuro itu tersenyum saat kupu-kupu itu kembali mengepakkan sayapnya dengan penuh tenaga. Digenggamnya kuat bagian atas botol kaca itu hingga pecah. Menyisakan lubang besar akibat pecahan yang dibuat Mukuro. Telapak tanganya berdarah, tapi dia tak peduli. Tak lama kupu-kupu itu keluar dari botol. Hinggap di bibir Mukuro seakan memberikan sebuah ciuman untuknya lalu mengepakkan sayapnya pergi entah kemana. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ciuman pertamaku direbut kupu-kupu." Dia bergumam di sela tawanya. "_Bottled butterly."_

**.**

**6918**

**.**

"_Mukuro-_kun_ tak pernah tersenyum, ya."_

"_Dia dingin sekali. Menyeramkan!"_

"_Jangan berurusan dengannya, deh. Nanti bisa gawat."_

Itulah kalimat-kalimat yang di dengar Mukuro setiap harinya. Namun tak digubrisnya sama sekali karena dia merasa bukan dialah yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Walau kesal setengah mati, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin mencari keributan.

Memang, dia tak pernah tersenyum pada murid-murid sekolahnya. Dia menganggap mereka hanyalah sampah yang mendekatinya karena menginginkan harta darinya. Dia tidak butuh ulat-ulat busuk seperti mereka yang hanya mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau di antara mereka ada juga yang ingin berteman dengan tulus dengannya. Contohnya saja Sawada Tsunayosh, adik kelasnya yang sungguh polos; Gokudera Hayato, teman sekelas Tsunayoshi yang bicaranya kasar namun berhati tulus; dan Yamamoto Takeshi, penggila baseball yang berpacaran dengan Gokudera. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Dia tidak ingin menjalani sebuah 'ikatan' lagi. 'Ikatan' yang membuatnya sakit dan hancur.

Pagi itu kelasnya sungguh berisik membicarakan hadirnya seorang murid yang akan menjadi salah satu anggota kelas mereka. Murid baru, singkatnya. Yang dia dengar dari para perempuan yang paling sibuk menggosip itu, murid baru itu adalah pemuda yang amat tampan, berambut hitam, bermata tajam dan terlihat menyeramkan. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Mukuro saat itu.

'_Tak akan ada yang mau berteman dengan murid baru itu,'_ pikirnya.

Tak lama berpikir seperti itu, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas mereka diikuti oleh seorang pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Semue murid terdiam menatapnya. Wajah tampan, kulit seputih salju, _onyx_ dan rambut hitam legam. Mungkin dia murid baru yang dibicarakan tadi. Tak semenyeramkan yang dipikirkannya. Malah menurut Mukuro, pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sangat manis.

"Hibari Kyoya _desu. Yoroshiku_."

Perkenalan singkat dari pemuda bernama Hibari itu dan senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Mukuro. Dia merasa tertarik dengan Hibari karena tatapan Hibari yang selalu menuju ke arahnya. Seakan menyampaikan sebuah pesan padanya. _Aku menemukanmu. _Begitulah jika tatapan itu diartikan olehnya.

"Hibari-_kun_, kau boleh duduk di samping Rokudo-_kun_," kata sang guru dan menunjuk tempat duduk di samping kursi yang Mukuro duduki.

Hibari berjalan melewati beberapa orang murid hingga dia sampai di tempat duduk paling belakang—tempat Mukuro duduk. Saat Hibari hendak meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, Mukuro menarik meja itu mendekat padanya. Segera Hibari melemparkan sebuah tatapan tak suka padanya.

"Kau belum punya buku, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita memakai bukuku?" tanya Mukuro.

Tak bisa menolak, Hibari menarik kursinya mendekat ke Mukuro lalu duduk tepat di sampingnya. Berdekatan. Dan itu membuat seluruh murid di sana terkejut melihatnya. Seorang Rokudo Mukuro yang begitu dingin dan anti-sosial itu bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan murid baru. Bahkan mereka bisa melihat sebuah senyuman—walau sangat tipis—di wajah Mukuro.

Seorang murid baru bisa mendekati Mukuro yang tak bisa disentuh oleh mereka.

Maka murid baru itu harus tahu akibatnya.

**.**

**6918**

**.**

Pagi saat Hibari duduk di atap sekolahnya. Merasakan angin segar yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya bergerak searah angin. Dia suka saat seperti ini. Saat tenang yang jarang bisa dia nikmati saat berada di sekolah. Sekolah itu berisik, menurutnya. Ini kali pertama dia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang bernama sekolah. Pantaslah dia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kufufu~ Kyoya, sedang apa?" sebuah suara tawa khas terdengar di telinganya.

Hibari menoleh dan melihat sosok berambut indigo yang berdiri di depan pintu atap yang tak terkunci. Mukuro berjalan mendekati Hibari dan duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada protes dari Hibari karena dia tak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit pipi pucatnya. Telapak tangan Mukuro menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya lembut. Merasakan adanya kenyamanan, Hibari memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tangan itu terus mengusap pipinya dan member kehangatan padanya.

"Tampaknya kau menikmati, Kyoya." Suara Mukuro membuatnya membuka mata.

Perlahan dirasakannya hangat mulai menghilang dari pipinya karena tangan Mukuro tak menyentuh pipinya lagi. Namun dia tak memrotesnya. Dia merasa akan sia-sia saja nantinya. Mukuro tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hibari pelan.

"_Herbivore_," panggil Hibari.

Ini kali pertamanya dia mendengar suara Hibari setelah mengenalnya tiga hari lalu dan Hibari memanggilnya '_Herbivore_'. Sungguh tidak pantas menjadi nama panggilan untuk anak orang kaya sepertinya. Namun karena tidak ingin mencari masalah, akhirnya dia tersenyum menanggapi panggilan unik tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kyoya?" tanyanya selembut mungkin.

"Kau… suka kupu-kupu?" tanya Hibari.

Pertanyaan yang aneh menurut Mukuro. Apa Hibari pernah melihatnya menolong seekor kupu-kupu dalam botol? Dan jangan-jangan setelah melihat itu Hibari jatuh cinta padanya dan menyusulnya ke sekolah ini! Apa Hibari seorang penguntit? Oke! Kita tinggalkan pertanyaan tidak jelas tadi. Sekarang kita lihat mereka berdua yang terdiam satu sama lain. Mukuro tertawa dan ditatapnya wajah Hibari lembut. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan kalau dia suka pada kupu-kupu.

"Hanya itu yang kau tanyakan?" tanya Mukuro.

"Ya." Hibari bangkit dari posisinya semula. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda bersurai indigo yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir lembut di wajah Hibari. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Entah kenapa.

**.**

**6918**

**.**

HIbari menggeser pintu kelasnya hingga terbuka. Baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas, tatapan tidak menyenangkan dilemparkan padanya. Tak mempedulikan itu semua, dia melangkah masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya terbentur oleh sesuatu dan dilihatnya sebuah buku yang terjatuh ke lantai. Buku itu cukup tebal hingga membuat kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Hibari memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar membasahi telapak tangannya. Dilihatnya telapak tangannya yang sudah berhias cairan berbau anyir itu. Darah. Dan suara cekikikan terdengar di telinganya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya, semua murid menatapnya dengan tatapan yang amat sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Hei, lihat! Murid baru yang sudah berani menggoda Mukuro-_sama_." Terdengar suara perempuan, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sehingga dia mau berteman denganmu?"

Hibari tak menjawab. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu tempat penting sekarang. Ruang kesehatan. Dia harus pergi ke sana sebelum tubuhnya semakin melemah. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kelas, namun sebuah kaki menendangnya hingga dia jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Dan suara tertawa keras terdengar lagi di telinganya. Inikah rasanya bersekolah? Padahal selama yang dia tahu sekolah itu adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan.

'Ah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan ini. Waktuku sangat terbatas,' pikir Hibari.

'BRAK'

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang hingga menimbulkan sedikit retakan di dinding. Sosok yang kini berdiri di depan kelas menatap penuh benci pada seluruh orang yang ada di kelas, kecuali Hibari.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentaknya sehingga membuat seluruh dari mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Mu-Mukuro-_sama…_"

Mukuro berlari mendekati Hibari yang sudah terduduk lemas di lantai. Di sentuhnya pipi Hibari perlahan dan lembut. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sungguh dalam. Hibari memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sakit yang bagai dihantam dengan palu penuh duri. Perlahan air mata mengalir di pipinya tanpa dia sadari.

"Ken! Chikusa! Bawa Kyoya ke rumah sakit sekarang!" perintah Hibari pada dua orang pengikutnya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan kelas.

Kedua orang itu menurut dan segera membawa Hibari keluar dari kelas itu menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Setelah kepergian Hibari, Mukuro berdiri tegak di antara orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh ketakutan. Sebuah seringaian terukir di wajahnya dan itu membuat seluruh murid di sana semakin ketakutan.

"Nah, sekarang hukuman apa yang cocok untuk kalian, ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum polos yang dibuat-buat.

Dan bunyi retakan tulang dan jeritan penuh kesakitan menggema hingga keluar kelas itu.

Jangan berani menyentuh apapun yang membuat Mukuro tertarik.

Jangan berani menyentuh sesuatu yang Mukuro suka.

Karena akibatnya akan sangat menakutkan.

**.**

**6918**

**.**

"Kyoya." suara baritone khas milik Mukuro terdengar tepat ketika kedua onyx Hibari terbuka. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Mukuro, orang pertama yang dilihatnya ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya. Perban kini sudah melilit di kepalanya dengan rapi. "Aku senang kau sudah bangun."

Tangan Mukuro mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Entah kenapa Mukuro menyukai kelembutan pipi Hibari yang begitu pas di tangannya. Hibaripun menyukai ketika Mukuro menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Dia merasa nyaman. Rasanya dia seperti diterbangkan ke langit.

Mukuro sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap kali menatap Hibari. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dia merasakan jantungnya bagai disengat oleh listrik ribuan volt. Setiap hari Hibari selalu merasuki pikirannya. Mengganggu pagi tenangnya, menjamah mimpinya saat malam hari. Dia menyukai keberadaan Hibari di sampingnya. Padahal dia adalah orang yang tidak suka terikat dengan orang lain. Karena 'ikatan' akan mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Adik perempuannya yang sangat dia cintai. Chrome.

"Puas menyentuh pipiku?" tanya Hibari.

Sebuah senyuman diberikan Mukuro sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Belum." Mukuro menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hibari. "Aku belum puas menyentuhmu, Kyoya."

Bisikan Mukuro membuat Hibari refleks menutup matanya. Dia bisa merasakan bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Mukuro. Merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang dehadiahkan Mukuro untuknya hingga kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman hangat. Bisa Hibari dengar suara kecipak saat Mukuro menjelajah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Merusak pertahanan Hibari dan menawan Hibari. Sepasang lidah itu saling beradu. Berpadu dalam sebuah irama alami.

Ciuman itu berakhir dan bibir mereka terpisah. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Hibari saat ditatapnya kedua mata beda warna milik Mukuro saat didengarnya Mukuro berbisik lembut dan penuh cinta padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hibari Kyoya."

Seketika itu juga Hibari teringat. Waktunya di dunia ini sangat terbatas. Tak ada lagi waktu.

**.**

**6918**

**.**

Hibari dengan agak canggung turun dari mobil mewah milik Mukuro yang dia tumpangi saat pergi ke sekolah. Semalam dia tidur di rumah Mukuro karena dia menolak memberi tahukan rumahnya pada Mukuro. Mukuro yang khawatir jika Hibari pulang sendirian dengan luka di kepalanya menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah Mukuro malam itu. Berdua di kamar luas milik Mukuro.

Entah kenapa di wajah Hibari terlihat semburat kemerahan walau tipis. Dia teringat saat semalam mereka berdua saja di dalam kamar. Dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat tangan Mukuro di seluruh tubuhnya. Bisikan Mukuro yang menggema di telinganya bersamaan dengan suara deru nafas dan desahan yang beradu. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang mengingatnya. Walau wajahnya tak menampakkan perubahan apapun, masih tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Memikirkan yang semalam?" sebuah bisikan lembut terdengar berhembus di telinganya. Sontak Hibari membalikkan badannya dan memukul dada Mukuro pelan. Cengiran khas Mukuro terlukis indah di wajahnya. "_Oya, oya~_ Kyoya-_chan_ mesum~."

"Kau yang mesum, _Herbivore_," ujar Hibari singkat. Dia kembali melangkah menuju gedung sekolah, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya. Tak ada yang melihat kemesraan mereka mengingat sekolah masih terlalu pagi untuk didatangi oleh murid-murid.

"Kyoya," bisik Mukuro lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

Sebuah anggukan dari Hibari menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro. Tentu Hibari mencintainya, sangat mencintainya malah. Bagi Hibari tak ada lagi yang dia inginkan di dunia ini karena Mukuro ada untuknya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat Hibari berpaling. Satu-satunya yang dia cinta hanya Mukuro.

"Jangan pergi dariku, ya? Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

'_Deg.'_

Nyeri. Dada Hibari terasa ngilu. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Mukuro. Terlalu sakit baginya. Dia tak mungkin bisa menepati janjinya mengingat waktu yang dia miliki hanya sebentar di dunia ini. Baru saja dia hendak berbalik badan, butiran putih turun dari langit membuat gerakannya terhenti. Hujan salju.

"Wah, salju turun lagi!" seru Mukuro senang. Jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari Hibari. Menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain. "Ayo, kita main bola salju, Kyoya~"

Hibari tak menjawab. Tubuhnya bergetar saat itu. Sebuah kalimat menggema di telinganya.

"_Saat salju kedua turun di Namimori. Itu adalah hari terakhirmu."_

'BRUK'

Mukuro terkejut ketika melihat Hibari terduduk di atas tanah. Wajah Hibari terlihat sangat pucat dan keringat mengalir deras dari dahinya. Mukuro menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hibari, mencoba menatap kedua _onyx_ Hibari yag tertutupi oleh rambutnya karena dia menunduk.

"Kyoya? Kau sakit?" tanya Mukuro khawatir.

"M-Mukuro…" Nada suara Hibari terdengar begitu bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi…."

"Eh?" Mukuro menatap Hibari bingung. Hibari mendongakkan kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Mukuro. Kedua matanya terasa panas dan berarir. "Kyoya bercanda, kan?" tanya Mukuro mencari kepastian. Mukuro mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau Hibari hanya bercanda. Dan satu gerakan menggeleng dari Hibari meruntuhkan semua keyakinannya. Kenapa? Kenapa Hibari ingin meninggalkannya?

"Waktuku tak lama lagi, Mukuro…" lirih Hibari seakan tahu isi hati Mukuro. "Katanya, saat salju kedua turun di Namimori, saat itu adalah hari terakhirku."

Mukuro terpegun ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibi Hibari. Kalimat dengan kata terpanjang yang pernah Hibari katakana sekaligus kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Sungguh miris rasanya.

"Kau sakit, Kyoya sayang?" Mukuro memeluk tubuh Hibari seerat mungkin, "Katakan padaku, sayang. Apa penyakitmu? Akan kupanggilkan dokter terhebat di dunia ini untuk menyembuhkanmu! Katakan padaku, apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Mukuro." Kedua telapak tangan Hibari menyentuh pipi Mukuro. Tangannya terasa begitu dingin. "Tatap mataku, Mukuro. Apa kau pernah melihat warna ini sebelumnya?" tanya Hibari.

Mata berbeda warna milik Mukuro beradu dengan _onyx_ milik Hibari. Ditatapnya kedua mata Hibari lekat. Bisa dilihatnya warna keunguan berpadu dengan hitam dimatanya, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang dia tolong seminggu yang lalu. Sayap kupu-kupu itu…

"Kau… tidak mungkin…"

"Ya, ini aku. Kupu-kupu yang kau tolong itu." Setetes air mata mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Diberi waktu seminggu untuk berterima kasih padamu," jelasnya.

Ya, Hibari adalah wujud manusia dari kupu-kupu yang di tolong oleh Mukuro. Kupu-kupu bersayap hitam-ungu yang mencuri ciuman pertama Mukuro. Atas kehendak-Nya, Hibari diberikan wujud manusia dan diberi kesempatan untuk berterima kasih kepada Mukuro. Tiga hari dia mencari keberadaan Mukuro. Berkeliling Namimori seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan jejak. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Mukuro di sekolah yang kini menjadi sekolahnya.

Hibari tak pernah menyangka kalau Mukuro yang akan menjadi teman pertamanya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia walau dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali. Lama-kelamaan perasaanya berubah menjadi cinta. Walau dia tahu, cinta yang singkat ini hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit, dia akan menanggung rasa sakitnya. Semuanya akan dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah…" bisik Mukuro. Dipeluknya Hibari erat-erat.

"Aku juga tidak ingin… tapi bagaimanapun perpisahan ini harus terjadi…"

Mukuro mengecup dahi Hibari lembut. Air mata membasahi wajahnya yang tampan. Dia benar-benar tidak siap kehilangan Hibari sekarang. Apa Tuhan tak sayang padanya, sehingga semua yang dia sayangi diambil olehnya? Dulu Chrome, sekarang Hibari-nya.

Tubuh Hibari terlihat memudar, bersamaan dengan sepasang sayap kupu-kupu yang muncul di balik punggungnya. Sayang berwarna hitam-ungu yang Mukuro suka. Pelukan Mukuro tak melonggar sama sekali. Setidaknya, dia ingin terus memeluk Hibari seperti ini. Selamanya.

Hibari tersenyum tulus di hadapannya, lalu satu bisikan dari Hibari memuat tangisnya benar-benar pecah. Tubuh Hibari kini menghilang sudah. Meninggalkan sebuah sayap yang terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju putih bersama serbuk sayapnya yang bersinar keunguan. Mukuro menyentuh sayap itu lalu perlahan mengambilnya. Disimpannya baik-baik sayap itu dalam hatinya yang terdalam, yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh apapun kecuali Hibari seorang.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Akan kubuktikan padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Hibari Kyoya," ujar Mukuro lirih.

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Mukuro."_

**.**

**6918**

**.**

_**Kupu-kupu dalam botol.**_

_**Bisakah kau dengarkan suara hatiku?**_

_**Debaran jantungku saat kau kepakkan sayapmu.**_

_**Kau curi ciuman pertamaku.**_

_**Bersama hatiku yang tak pernah tersentuh.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu,**_

_**Kupu-kupu dalam botol.**_

**.**

**6918**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**6918**

**.**

Tak ada cerita yang benar-benar berakhir. Karena kehidupan mereka terus berlanjut.

**.**

**6918**

**.**

"Musim dinginnya benar-benar dingin tahun ini." Seorang pemuda berambut indigo mengeluh karena dingin yang menusuk kulit pucatnya. Walau pakaian tebal sudah melapisi tubuhnya, tetap saja musim dingin kali ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Kedua orang yang berjalan bersamanya tertawa kecil mendengar temannya mengeluh seperti itu. Mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang ketika itu sangat sunyi. Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut indigo dengan mata berbeda warna itu menabrak sesuatu—seseorang di depannya—hingga orang itu terjatuh. Dilihatnya orang yang terduduk di hadapannya sekarang. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan kulitnya terlihat sangat putih.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Mukuro lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pemuda yang terjatuh itu bangkit.

Pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangan Mukuro. Setelah membersihkan celananya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ekspresi terkejut yang dipasang oleh Mukuro.

"Kau kenapa, _Herbivore_?" tanya pemuda itu.

'Kyoya?' batin Mukuro. 'Tidak mungkin.'

"Hoi, Herbi—"—'GREB'

Sontak Mukuro memeluk tubuh pemuda itu seerat mungkin. Tak peduli lagi dengan omelan marah pemuda yang dianggapnya Hibari itu.

"Katakan padaku, siapa namamu?" tanya Mukuro.

Awalnya pemuda itu hanya diam, namun akhirnya dia menjawab, "Hibari Kyoya."

Dan rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatinya sekarang. Dia kembali bertemu dengan Hibari yang sangat dia cintai. Tak apa walau pemuda itu lupa akan dirinya. Yang terpenting baginya adalah keberadaan Hibai di sisinya. Pemuda bernama Hibari yang dipeluk oleh Mukuro itu hanya diam. Membiarkan rasa hangat yang secara tiba-tiba menyelimuti dadanya. Mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat kini.

Ah, musim dingin yang indah.

**.**

**6918**

**.**

**-FINISH-**

**.**

**6918**

**.**

Kembali lagi dengan fanfic yang gaje.

Hallo~ apa ada yang kangen saya? Enggak? *pundung*

Gimana pendapat kalian? Fanfic ini bagus atau tidak?

Saya sudah benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk membuat fanfic ini. Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu.

Mind to Review? *kedip-kedip*


End file.
